Question: Solve the inequality
\[\frac{8x^2 + 16x - 51}{(2x - 3)(x + 4)} < 3.\]
Subtracting 3 from both sides, we get
\[\frac{8x^2 + 16x - 51 - 3(2x - 3)(x + 4)}{(2x - 3)(x + 4)} < 0.\]Then
\[\frac{2x^2 + x - 15}{(2x - 3)(x + 4)} < 0,\]or
\[\frac{(x + 3)(2x - 5)}{(x + 4)(2x - 3)} < 0.\]We can build a sign chart, but since all of the factors are linear, we can track what happens to the expression as $x$ increases.  At $x = -5,$ the expression is positive.  As $x$ increases past $-4,$ the expression becomes negative.  As $x$ increases past $-3,$ the expression becomes positive, and so on.  Thus, the solution is
\[x \in \boxed{(-4,-3) \cup \left( \frac{3}{2}, \frac{5}{2} \right)}.\]